The Statistical Core (Lange) complements the Modeling Core (Hasselmo) and together they integrate statistical findings across projects. Functions of the Modeling and Statistical Cores are not limited separately to basic and clinical science respectively; there is crossover between these disciplines through the Cores. As an example, the Statistical Core serves to augment the results of Project I (Benes and Eichenbaum) and Project IV (Coyle and Tsai) through use of a 3-D visualization of the rat forebrain atlas under development by Dr. Lange and colleagues. The spatial point patterns formed by differential expressions of immediately-early genes, such as c-fox at present, after administration of anti-psychotic drugs are registered within this 3-D atlas and analyzed statistical by extensions of the methodology developed by Diggle, Lange, and Benes for post- mortem subjects in the study of spatial patterns of pyramidal cell densities and distributions in layer IV of cingulate cortex. 3-D visualization software and statistical methodology developed by Dr. Lange can be used when needed to augment the array of data analysis tools already available in Project I.